London's Calling
by XxXflyingHIGHonPRUSSIAxXx
Summary: The history of Charlie Kirkland, London, and how he came to be the city we know today. Includes OCs, don't hate, they're not Mary Sues. Enjoy!


Flying: Hey it's me again, I know that I haven't updated my other Hetalia fic... . but this is a pet project between me and my friend, this fic is going to be more serious, and it is about my OC character, London, otherwise known as Charlie Kirkland, but don't rip on me because of him, he's faaaar from being some Mary Sue of Gary Stue... It's basically about the history of London and following Charlie as he grows into the London we know today

Flying: I've really enjoyed creating this character, and I even made a page for him and a roleplay account on facebook, and my friend, who has been a great help, created her own OC character, Washington D.C., so I might create some fics with her about the relationship between D.C. and London, and since this is the first chapter, we don't really see London's personality, so if you would just wait for the next chapters to judge him, I would be extremely grateful

XxXflyingHIGHonPRUSSIAxXx does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, London, or the history presented in this fanfiction, she only owns Charles William Kirkland

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

It was a time when Romans invaded and the natives of Britannia fought back. Many battles had been fought and much blood was shed. The Roman invaders wandered around what is now know as England to find a place to settle so they could set up a fort to defend themselves from the natives.

* * *

><p>43 A.D.<p>

A Roman soldier walked around this strange place, through woods, streams, and wide-open areas. He felt as if something was pulling him in the direction he was walking in, so he left his camp and decided to trust this feeling. 'It must be the Gods,' he thought. He could not think of any other explanation.

Through the woods, he encountered mysterious occurrences. He kept hearing these tiny voices that were giggling follow him, but as he looked around, he saw nothing. He was frightened, but how could he go back to his temporary camp explaining to them that he heard voices? Everyone would just call him crazy.

Soon, he reached a clearing and saw nothing but woods in the far distance. But, there was this mysterious dark spot a few hundred meters away. So, he gathered the courage that made Roman soldiers well known in this time and set off towards this mysterious dark spot.

As he walked closer and closer he realized that the dark spot was a person, and at a few meters away he could see that this person was a child. A child who was sitting on the ground with a dark green cloak with the hood pulled up to hide its face. The child had next to it a bow and a few arrows, and it was carrying something in its arms that looked strange.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked in his own language.

"Ah, a Roman soldier..." the child responded, at least the soldier know knew it was a boy by its voice. But, the shocking thing was, was that the child was speaking in the language of the_ soldier!_

"A-Are you part of the Romans? You speak my language."

The boy smiled up at the soldier and he could see the bright green eyes the child was hiding under the cloak. "No, sir. I just used magic for us to understand each other."

The soldier was shocked. "Magic? There's no such thing!"

"That may be what you believe, but magic is as real as the blood that runs through your veins."

The soldier noted that the child spoke like an older person, wise and knowing, but how could that be if the boy seemed to only be five years old?

The boy took his hood down and the soldier could see the boy's messy blonde hair. "What can I do for you, sir? Only people who need me are led here."

"Answer my question, are you a Roman, or are you a native?"

"You know, you are very rude for someone of your ranking. You are the head soldier of your group… aren't you?"

The soldier growled. The child was not answering the question, and he had no right to talk to a Roman soldier that way? Also the fact that the boy knew that the soldier was the leader made him suspicious. "So, you must be a native. You're pretty rude yourself kid."

"I do not answer questions from strangers, I am just here to… grant whatever it is you most desire. Now, tell me the reason why you are here."

"Why should I tell you brat?" This child was getting on his nerves.

The boy smiled. "Well, you are still here."

"You know kid, you are pretty smart for a native, and Jupiter knows how you learned to speak our language. I'll tell you. I'm trying to find a spot where my people can settle in this land."

"I have been expecting this. Here, take this." The boy stood up and gave the soldier the mysterious thing he was carrying.

"What's this?" The soldier held up the thing, which he realized was a blanket with something in it.

"Open it."

The soldier unwrapped the blanket to find a baby boy with black hair sleeping. "A… baby?"

"Yes, he is my... relative. Here is what you need to do. Carry him along your search for a place to settle. Only _you_ can carry him. You may notice that he will never make a sound, and the reason for that is because he will only cry when you and your people have reached the spot that is perfect for you to settle in."

"W-What? How?"

"Magic." The boy looked at the baby and smiled. "Take care of him, okay?"

The soldier sighed and held the baby. "I have no clue why I am doing this… but fine. I'll take him."

"Thank you." The boy turned around and headed in the opposite direction of where the soldier came from.

"Wait, where are you going boy?"

"Anywhere" And when the soldier blinked, the boy was gone

"Where did he go? Maybe there _is_ magic in this world… But that's crazy!" The soldier saw that the baby boy had woken up and was staring at him with the same bright green eyes as the boy. "Hello there, I don't even know your name. I shall name you… Londinium."

The Roman soldier went back to his camp and everything as the boy said happened. Londinium eventually cried at a spot and the soldier told everyone that they would settle there. But, the longer the Romans had Londinium, the longer they realized that he was not aging…

* * *

><p>Flying: Thank you for reading this! The first major settlement where London is today was by the Romans, and they named it Londinium. This story will be as factual as possible, but most of the people, like the Roman soldier, are made up to fit with the story. And I would like to thank Ella (I forgot your account xD) for inspiring me to write this to show more people our OC characters, thank you again~ Review and tell me what you think, what seems odd, anything!<p> 


End file.
